Discordia
by Kaien Kimura
Summary: Los rivales para Ren parecían estar desapareciendo poco a poco y ninguno presentaba un reto mayor o, al menos eso creía. ¿Quien es el sujeto del que tanto habla Kyoko? ¿ Y porque parecen ser tan cercanos? . Una nueva historia contada en pequeños capitulos.
1. Compartiendo la maldición

**Discordia**

**Capítulo 1 – Compartiendo la maldición**

― ¿Ya viste el nuevo comercial de Chris?

―Sí, ¡Esta por todas partes! . Su popularidad ha incrementado recientemente, no puedo creer que sea de nuestra edad.

En las concurridas calles de Tokio un joven con anteojos escuchaba por casualidad esta conversación, solo había ido a buscar un café, pero al parecer su 'cubierta' funciono ya que ninguna de las dos chicas ni nadie, noto quien era en realidad.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, regreso tranquilamente.

**(Siguiente día en la escuela)**

―Mogami-san ¿Estas ocupada esta tarde?

― ¿Eh? ― Kyoko reacciono con sorpresa, no por la pregunta sino más bien por el hecho de que alguien la hablara. Chiaki-san era muy callado y casi nunca platicaba con nadie salvo un par de veces que había conversado con ella . ―Ah…no, estoy libre ¿Ocurre algo?

―Mmmm… ¿Podría pedirte un favor?

―Claro

―Esta tarde me tocaba a mí limpiar el salón, pero surgió un trabajo y no podré hacerlo. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?

―Sí, no hay problema― respondió 'tal vez eso me ayude a distraerme'

―Gracias, Mogami-san, te debo una― le dijo sonriendo

Kyoko quedo confundida y luego se lamentó por su estupidez. Si Chiaki-san se encontraba en esa escuela quería decir que trabajaba en el mundo del entretenimiento, además después de ver esa sonrisa no le cabía la menor duda.

** (Una vez acabada la limpieza del salón)**

Kyoko se dirigía a LME cuando vio el comercial en una de las pantallas gigantes. Un tal Chris que se había vuelto popular recientemente. Kyoko había escuchado de él porque trabajaba en la misma agencia y estaba pensando aparecer en un cortometraje. Siguió con su camino pero esta vez acompañada de una sensación molesta, extraña que no podía identificar.

Una vez que apareció en LME, se encontró con el presidente Lory.

― ¡Mogami-kun! Qué bueno que te encuentro. Ven, vamos a tener una reunión.

Kyoko fue arrastrada hasta la habitación de 'Love me' y se encontró con Amamiya y Kanae

―Moko-san, tienes alguna idea de que está pasando―pregunto Kyoko, este día había estado lleno de sorpresas.

―No…¿Y tu Chiori?

―No― dijo lentamente. Mientras tanto las 3 integrantes trataban de pensar en que cosas podrían haber hecho como para invocar al presidente. Después de un rato se rindieron y decidieron prepararse para lo peor.

― ¿Saben por qué estoy aquí? ― pregunto Lory de una manera inquietante. Nadie respondió. Las 3 chicas se quedaron mirándolo ―Je ― rio

El presidente abrió la puerta y las 3 simplemente lo siguieron con la mirada. De la puerta apareció un joven alto que a simple vista parecía tener 20 años.

― Él es Chris ― anuncio Lory ―a partir de hoy será también parte de 'Love me'

― ¿¡Ehhh!?


	2. ¿Revelaciones?

** Capítulo 2. ¿Revelaciones? **

La sorpresa en las tres era demasiada, no sólo había ahora un miembro más en love me sino que además de ser un hombre se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Chris❄.

—Mucho gusto— Avanzo el joven hacia ellas. Su voz era profunda pero no demasiado, era un tono agradable—Soy Chris.

Ninguna de ellas reacciono y Kyoko fue la primera en hablar.

'Esa estructura, la he visto antes, los hombros, el largo de las piernas, la cintura ... No estoy muy segura pero... Talvez...'

—Chiaki-san— dijo muy bajo como para sí misma— Tu... Tu eres Chiaki-san ¿Cierto? — dijo esta vez más fuerte. Cris quedo callado por un rato más, sin contestar la pregunta.

—¿Disculpa, a que te refieres?—Contesto finalmente, confundido.

—¿Eh?, entonces no eres tu.

—Me temo que no—se disculpó

— Lo siento es sólo que te pareces mucho a un compañero de clases que tengo. Realmente te pareces mucho a él, la altura, el largo de tus piernas** (N/A: okay kyoko creo que eso es bastante creppy)** también hasta el ancho de tus hombros...– Kyoko se emocionó mucho y empezó a dar todos los detalles del porque había creído que el era Chiaki-san , ajena completamente a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Una vez que kyoko término todo quedo en silencio . Chris quedo sin palabras pero...

—¡Hahahahahaha!—estallo el en risas de repente haciendo que todos centrarán su atención ahora en él. Su faceta como 'Chris' había sido derrotada.

—Parece que me descubriste. Mogami-san—y así confirmo lo que kyoko había dicho momentos antes.

Nunca nadie había podido descubrirlo y para ser sincero jamás pensó que alguien se fijara tanto en el y menos cuando era el mismo, o más bien cuando se encontraba como Chiaki.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? — pregunto Chiori.

—Sí. Chiaki-san estudia conmigo—explico Kyoko.

'Entonces eso quiere decir que es de nuestra edad' razono Kanae desechando la idea de que tenía 20 años.

'Ohh' pensó lory 'Interesante' sin darse cuenta ya estaba sonriendo.

— Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaría pedirles que mantengan mi identidad en secreto— dijo el.

El presidente se fue y dejo a Chiaki con las chicas para que le explicarán algunas cosas.

—Chiaki-san... Ah! Lo siento um...¿Chris-san?

—Sólo Chris— contesto.

—Um, Chris ¿Porqué estás en la sección 'love me' ?

—Eh—titubeo inseguro— Mogami-san , para ser sincero no quiero hablar de eso.

—Ah! Lo siento mucho— dijo kyoko inmediatamente disculpándose—¡Fue muy irrespetuoso por mi parte preguntarte eso!

Otra vez su personalidad salía a relucir.

—M-Mogami-san. Por favor deja de disculparte— Chris dijo realmente preocupado , a veces ella parecía como de otra época. —no tiene nada de malo lo que preguntaste. Cualquiera sentiría curiosidad— dijo para intentar calmarla.

Ella lo volteo a ver con ojos como de cachorrito como sí estuviera agradecida de que la hubieran perdonado de haber cometido un crimen horrible.

'¿Acaso se dará cuenta de qué hace eso?' Se preguntó mentalmente sorprendido por que se veía...muy... Linda?!

Chris sólo la miro y pudo sentir que un leve sonrojo estaba subiendo por su rostro. Esto no podía estar pasando en estos momentos.

—Kyoko-chan ¿puedo saber porque estas aquí?— le pregunto para distraerse un poco y cambiar de tema.

El repentino uso de su nombre la sorprendió, pero decidió no tomarle tanta importancia porque ella prácticamente lo estaba llamando por su nombre y sin honoríficos... Aunque ... Técnicamente no era su nombre real...pero además no era el único que la llamaba así.

—Yo... Es una larga historia — dijo cambiando repentinamente su humor e inmediatamente se sintió culpable de haberle hecho esa pregunta.

—Pero se podría decir que estoy aquí para recuperar el sentimiento más importante del mundo—al decir eso su rostro se relajó y una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

'Amor' pensó el 'Parece que no se ha dado cuenta de que... Talvez ya lo encontró' noto un poco triste.

Y como siempre que le sucedía con una chica, se rindió mucho antes de intentarlo.

**Fin del segundo capitulo**

* * *

**_Hola a todos, soy Paola. Primero me gustaría agradecerles por sus reviews, follows y favoritos; para ser sincera no esperaba tantos. Y también les pido una disculpa por actualizar tan tarde, no tengo perdón, lo se , los capítulos ni siquiera son largos ;A; pero tratare de ser mas puntual de ahora en adelante. Subiré capitulo cada miercoles y para reponer las semanas que no subí en unos minutos subire el tercer capitulo y si puedo mas tarde el cuarto, si no entonces seria hasta mañana. Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida :D_**

**_P.D. Ren por fin aparece en el que sigue~ y probablemente los primeros 3 caps. sean un poco lentos._**


	3. Una nueva oferta

_**Capitulo 3 'Una nueva oferta' **_

Al siguiente dia en LME se respiraba un ambiente un poco extraño, porque aunque todos estaban trabajando como siempre había una sensación como cuando tu mente se siente perdida porque te han dado una noticia que aun no logras asimilar.

Ajeno a esto, estaba Ren que no había podido ir a la agencia durante el dia pasado, porque había tenido trabajo desde la mañana hasta muy tarde y hoy parecía que iba a ser igual, sin embargo tenia las primeras horas de la mañana desocupadas.

Cuando llego a LME e iba caminando hacia el departamento de entretenimiento, durante todo el camino estuvo buscando inconscientemente a Kyoko.

―Ren― Lo llamaron de repente. Era Yashiro. ―Llegas temprano, ¿Olvidaste que tenias las primeras horas libres?

―No, no lo olvide―Contesto.

―Entonces por que …―pero el manager no termino su frase y en su lugar su cara se transformo en una sonrisa. La sonrisa que siempre hacia cuando estaba a punto de molestar a Ren. ―Ah…. Ya entiendo.

―Ren, viniste a buscar a Kyoko-chan ¿Cierto? ― dijo maliciosamente.

Su acusación lo tomo desprevenido 'debi haber dicho que olvide mi horario' se lamento.

―No dijiste nada. Entonces eso significa que tengo razón―aseguro―Ren no contesto ni invento una excusa como normalmente lo hacia. ―Ren, ¿Acaso se te acabaron las excusas? ―pregunto un poco preocupado.

'Tampoco responde' pensó el 'Sera que ahora planea aceptarlo abiertamente' dudo. Ren suspiro.

―Yashiro, ya te dije que no tiene caso hablar contigo si ni siquiera vas a escuchar lo que yo te diga.

'Otra vez la misma excusa' pensó Yukhito

**Ren POV **

Para ser sincero, ni siquiera yo tenia idea de que hacia ahí. Si Kyoko tenia el día libre lo mas seguro es que se encontrara en la escuela.

―Bueno, Ren, cambiando de tema. Tienes varias propuestas de trabajo, pero estas 3 son las mas importantes. ― Me informo Yashiro mientras e entregaba 3 libretos.

Dos de ellas eran para series de televisión, mientras que la otra era un poco diferente lo cual llamo mi atencion. Deje los otros 2 libretos en la mesa y empecé a leer el tercero.

La información general decía que era una mni serie de 3 capitulos, pero lo mas extraño de todo era que en realidad estaba destinado para promocionar una línea de productos. Algo realmente nuevo.

―Interesante, ¿Cierto? ―me dijo Yashiro. Probablemente el sabia algo mas. ―La mejor pate es el director. Mira el nombre.

Efectivamente como decía el; el director, o mejor dicho directora, era Kaji Hiyori. Famosa por ser la mas joven en producir grandes éxitos con fama incluso en el extranjero. Existían varios rumores sobre ella.

―¿Aceptaste la oferta? ―Primero quería consultarlo contigo― realmente era muy formal y eficiente cuando se trataba de trabajo. ―Los horarios se adaptan bien y esta vez el papel que te ofrecen no es en realidad el del protagonista. En esta serie serias el antagonista.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me ofrecía un papel de antagonista [A excepción de BJ]

―Informales que acepto la oferta― pedí, de esta forma seria capaz de ampliar el rango de papeles en los que aparecer, además sonaba como un trabajo divertido.

**Fin capitulo 3**

* * *

_**¡Yay! Logre subirlo a tiempo. Aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo y espero que les guste. Se que estos primeros capitulos tal vez parezcan un poco aburridos pero eran necesarios para que todo lo que va a suceder mas adelante tenga coherencia ;) Un saludo a todos y gracias!**_


	4. Un encuentro con suerte parte 1

**Capitulo 4 ¿Un encuentro con suerte? **** parte 1 de 3**

.:*・° .。.:*・° .。¡Ring! ¡Ring! .:*・° .。.:*・° .。

**Kyoko POV**

La campana para la hora del almuerzo había sonado. Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde el inicio de clases y sin embargo en ninguna de ellas había sido capaz de concentrarme.

Lo único que esperaba era que después de comer, me recuperara un poco.

¿Sera que tengo alguna enfermedad? Últimamente me ha pasado lo mismo.

**Fin POV**

Fue a la cafetería para comprar algo de comer rápido, pero el camino para llegar al frente de la tienda parecía un campo de batalla.

Todos luchando por llegar y esperando todavía alcanzar algo para comer. Kyoko trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud y después de unos cuantos empujones logro comprar un jugo y una pieza de pan.

Salió de ahí y respiro triunfante por haber sobrevivido, pero cuando ya iba a avanzar para ir a una pequeña mesa vacía, alguien la empujo haciendo que casi cayera. Pero no fue ella la que cayó.

Un joven estaba detrás de ella tirado boca abajo.

― ¿Estas bien? ― pregunto ella ayudándolo a levantarse.

El joven se quedó un momento apoyado en sus rodillas. Alzo la vista un poco como para observar a su alrededor y ahí fue donde su mirada se encontró con unos ojos color miel.

Kyoko observo los ojos que la miraban aturdidos. Era un color extraño, realmente hipnotizante y hermoso. Un tono amarillo con detalles de café claro.

Entonces cayo en la cuenta de que el seguía tirado; avanzo y tomo su mano para apoyarlo pero él la rechazo y se puso de pie solo.

Al observarlo bien Kyoko se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Chiaki, pero no dijo nada.

―Estoy bien― respondió el, cuando de repente se escuchó un crujido

Crak.

Ambos se alertaron al escuchar el ruido.

En su cara Kyoko tenía una expresión realmente asustada. Movió su pie hacia el otro lado y debajo de el se encontraban los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fueron unos lentes.

Los 2 miraron los restos de ellos y Chiaki después de pasar su shock inicial, solo suspiro derrotado y se llevo su mano a la frente por la lamentable perdida.

Kyoko mientras tanto estaba sudando frio, mientras maldecía la mala suerte que tenía. Se agacho a recoger lo que quedaba de los lentes y pronto Chiaki se unió a ella. Una vez que ya tenían las partes fueron a sentarse juntos a la mesa que Kyoko había visto momentos antes.

―Chiki-san, lo siento mucho― dijo inclinándose para mostrar cuan arrepentida estaba.

―No te preocupes Kyoko-chan― dijo el.

A Kyoko todavía le resultaba un poco extraño que la llamara asi. Ella levanto la cabeza.

―Además solo se rompió el armazón―continuo ― Mañana si tengo tiempo ire a comprar uno nuevo.

―¡NO! ― intervino ella muy repentinamente ― Chiaki-san, yo fui la que los rompi, asi que por favor permíteme comprarlo.

―¿Entonces que te parece si vamos juntos? ―propuso él.

* * *

**Hola se que no es miercoles, peeero aqui esta el capitulo. Subire la parte 2 en unos minutos. Dedicado a todos los que me dejaron Review, follow y favorito, eso es realmente lo que me motiva a seguir. :D y a kazuminaruhina . ¡Saludos!**


	5. Un encuentro con suerte parte 2

**Capitulo 5 'Un encuentro con suerte' parte 2 de 3 **

―¿Eh? Pero…¿No estas ocupado? ― pregunto Kyoko.

―No, no realmente.

―Entonces esta bien― accedió finalmente

―Kyoko-chan, si vamos a ir juntos, entonces necesito tu numero de teléfono para poder comunicarme contigo en caso de alguna emergencia ― dijo tratando de sonar lo mas naturalmente posible.

―Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Al cabo de un rato ya habían intercambiado números y correos.

Kyoko había anotado su nombre de contacto C-san y alado una carita que tenia una expresión diferente de cada lado. Una doble cara.

Porque paso todo eso se habían olvidado completamente de comer, hasta que el estómago de Chiaki emitió un ruido extraño.

―Ha ha― rio un poco avergonzado ―Era tanta gente que no pude comprar nada de comer―se lamentó.

―Mmm…Chiaki-san¿Te gustaría tener la mitad de mi comida?

Chiaki se quedó mirando la comida con ojos brillosos.

―Si no es mucha molestia….―dijo tomando la mitad ― ¡Itadakimasu!

Si lo miraba bien, en realidad no podía entender porque no era popular en la escuela. Era lo que la mayoría e las chicas buscaban en un hombre, bueno…. Tal vez un poco diferente. Era alto, de cabello castaño oscuro llegando casi al negro y aunque no era un monstro musculoso tenía lo suficiente para bien, a pesar de que no se apreciaba mucho con el uniforme.

De todas formas era inteligente y aunque callado, una vez que lo llegabas a conocer era muy amable y sonreía mucho. Claro, no era perfecto, pero nadie lo es.

Kyoko tomo igualmente su desayno y lo empezó a comer.

.:*・° .。ㇸ6 turururu .:*・° .。turururu.:*・° .。

―Ah! , parece que tienes un mensaje.

Kyoko abrió su celular, era un mensaje de…. ¡¿Tsuruga-san?!

Ren, jamás le había enviado un mensaje. Habían hablado siempre, así que realmente le sorprendió cuando dio que era el.

Lo abrió y leyó su pequeño contenido que decía : 'Buenos días Mogami-san. ¿Cómo amaneciste?'

De alguna forma , aunque solo decía eso; cuando imaginaba a Ren tomándose un poco de su preciado tiempo para escribirle, la invadía una gran calidez.

―¿Mmm? ¿No vas a responder, Kyoko-chan? ― pregunto Chiaki, que ya había terminado de comer lo que le había dado.

―S-si―afirmo con un leve sonrojo mientras procedía a responder.

Chiaki la observo, con unos ojos para nada contentos que ella no pudo ver. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se detuvo. De ahí recargo su cabeza en su brazo y una vez que Mogami termino de enviar el mensaje no pudo evitar preguntar.

―¿Tu novio? ― dijo tratando de que sus habilidades de actuación fueran suficientes para parecer natural.

―¿E-eh?! ¡No! ¡No es mi novio! ― dijo obviamente nerviosa ― Tsu-tsuruga-san es solo como mi senpai, un dios al que ni siquiera puedo llegar a aspirar!...uh..

Definitivamente ya no sabía ni que estaba diciendo.

Chiaki hubiera reído pero dentro de todas las cosas que balbuceaba Kyoko, menciono algo que lo sorprendió.

―Kyoko-san, con Tsuruga-san ¿Te estas refiriendo a Tsuruga Ren?

―Si

―¡¿Qué?! Kyoko-chan ¿Estas saliendo con Tsuruga Ren? ― dijo más fuerte de lo que debía.

―!Chiaki-san!

Afortunadamente nadie de los alrededores pareció escucharlos o eso parecía.

* * *

**Hey, ven no les mentí. Aquí esta el capitulo 5 espero que lo disfruten. Aquí ya metí la descripción de como es Chris para Brenna que lo pidió. Para ser sincera no quería describirlo completamente para que se lo imaginaran como quisieran pero bueno. Saludos :)**


End file.
